Louis (HoLV)
Louis '(ルーン ''Rūn, ''lit. Rune'') is a character in Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley. Profile/Introduction At first glance, he makes you think he is a doctor. But looks can sometimes be deceiving. Louis is not a doctor. He is a hardworking scientist residing in Leaf Valley. His aim is to be the greatest inventor. He saves the day by inventing a Mecha Scarecrow. If you wish to complete all of his events, make sure to do the part-time work for Rudolph and Woody first before going to far down his event path. He owns the one and only item shop in Leaf Valley. He can be found there most of the time between 10:00 to 6:00 PM except on Wednesdays and Saturdays. In his shop, you can buy a wide variety of useful tools you'll definitely need around your farm, as well as a couple of appliances. Gifts Louis's Item Shop *'''Working hours: 10:00 AM - 6:00 PM *'Day off:' Wednesday and Saturday *'Part-time Work:' N/A Louis's Shop (for sale) Louis's Shop (upgrading items) Louis's Shop (items wanted) Event Path # 15: Louis the Inventor King *'Type of Event Path:' Tourist Spot *'Main Character:' Louis At certain times, when you have the chance to go inside his room at the left side of his shop, you can see many types of machine scattered around. He's actually an aspiring inventor and always had a dream to be the greatest inventor Leaf Valley had ever yet witnessed. This dream will be put to test as a mechanical crow starts causing trouble in the town. Will Louis be able to stop this so-called "Mecha Crow" and save the day through his mighty inventions to make all his dreams come to reality? *Note: Be sure to finish Rudolph's and Woody's part-time jobs before furthering this event path. ---- 15-1: Louis the Inventor *'When:' Year 1, Spring 12th to 18th *'Where:' Louis's Shop *'Requirements:' Louis's FP level must be at least 20 You'll learn that Louis considers inventing as a hobby. ---- 15-2: Hybrid Crops 1 *'When:' Year 1, Summer 2nd to 7th *'Where:' Louis's Shop *'Requirements:' Louis's FP must be at least 25 Louis has been working with a transform machine recently and creating hybrid crops. He gives you a sample to plant on your farm. ---- 15-3: Hybrid Crops 2 *'When:' Year 1, Summer 21st to 28th *'Where:' Louis's Shop *'Requirements:' Louis's FP must be at least 30 For the second time, he gives you a sample of a hybrid crop. ---- 15-4: Hybrid Crops 3 *'When:' Year 1, Fall 12th to 18th *'Where:' Louis's Shop *'Requirements:' Louis's FP must be at least 35 Lastly, he gives you another sample of his hybrid crop but now, its perfect and it produces tomato and potato. ---- 15-5: Opposition Towards Machinery Materials *'When:' Year 1, Winter 6th to 12th * Where: Louis's Shop * Requirements: N/A Louis is planning to stop the mechanical crow and asks you to bring him some materials. ---- 15-6A: Production Start! * When : Year 1, Winter 6th to 28th - Year 2, Spring 1st to 5th * Where : Louis's Shop * Requirements : Bring 1 silver ore, 1 copper ore, and 1 lumber with you Louis thanks you for bringing the materials he needed. 15-6B: Event Failed? *'When:' Year 2, Spring 7th to 12th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' You've seen event 15-5 but you miss event 15-6A The event fails if you miss to bring the desired materials to Louis on time. ---- 15-7: Introducing Scarecrow *'When:' Year 2, Spring 26th to 30th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Louis's FP must be at least 40 Louis starts to test his invention... but it doesn't go so well. ---- 15-8: The News of Machine Break Away *'When:' Year 2, Fall 11th to 15th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Louis's FP must be at least 55 Louis start to think that he can help stop the mecha robots from Funland who have gone out of control. He need you to bring him some more ore. ---- 15-9A: Powered-up Scarecrow *'When:' Year 2, Fall 11th to 29th (after event 15-8) *'Where:' Louis's Shop *'Requirements:' Bring 1 orichalcum and 1 gold ore with you Louis starts to work again on his scarecrow. After you see this event, Louis will not be available until after you finish his whole event path. 15-9B: Event Failed? *'When:' Year 2, Winter 1st to 5th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' You've seen event 15-8 but not event 159A The event fails if you miss to bring the desired materials to Louis on time. ---- 15-10: Against Mechanical Crow Note: Here ends Louis's events. You can stop here or you can continue following his other events. *'When:' At least one day after event 15-9A, until Fall 28th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' You've seen event 15-9A Louis has finished working with his mecha scarecrow and save the day - Event is cleared! ---- 15-11: Louis' Research *'When:' Year 2, Winter 8th to 13th *'Where:' Louis's Shop *'Requirements:' Louis's FP must be at least 60 Reporters are interested in Louis and his inventions. ---- 15-12: High Tension *'When:' Year 2, Winter 15th to 20th *'Where: '''Louis's Shop *'Requirements:' Louis's FP must be at least 65 Louis tells you the exciting news that many companies outside of Leaf Valley have approached him asking him to help them develop new products. ---- '''15-13: Developing' *'When:' Year 2, Winter 22nd to 28th *'Where:' Louis's Shop *'Requirements:' Louis's FP must be at least 70 ---- 15-14: The Tower of Scarecrow *'When:' Year 3+, anytime *'Where: '''Louis'/Lyla's Shop *'Requirements:''' Completed event path 15 Louis has had to build many more scarecrows because of the huge demand for them. Screenshots Louis speaking.jpg|The protagonist is seen talking with Louis. outside Louis's Item shop.jpg|Outside Louis' Item shop. Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley NPCs